


Unexpected

by nightyn628



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fratt - Freeform, Happy Birthday Daredevil, Happy Birthday Matt Murdock, M/M, card
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: ฟิคฉลองวันเกิดให้คุณแมตต์ค่ะ HBD นะคะคุณปีศาจแห่งเฮลส์คิทเช่น!





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> It's Matt's birthday so Frank sent a plain birthday card to him. (Of course! it's written in Braille)
> 
> (According to Daredevil: Dark Nights #1, Matt's birthday is on October 21st so happy birthday Matt sweetie I hope you enjoy your special day and special message from Frank!)

21 ตุลาคม หลังดื่มฉลองกับฟ็อกกี้และคาเรนที่โจซี่ ผมก็พาตัวเองกลับมาถึงอพาร์ตเมนต์อย่างปลอดภัยจนได้

ปกติแล้วผมจะไม่ดื่มหนักเท่าไหร่ แอลกอฮอล์ทำให้ประสาทสัมผัสของผมปั่นป่วน มันทำให้การโฟกัสสิ่งรอบตัวยุ่งยากขึ้นกว่าเดิม แต่เพราะวันนี้เป็นวันเกิด ทั้งฟ็อกกี้และคาเรนอุตส่าห์ร่าเริงมากถึงขนาดนั้น แม้กระทั่งโจซี่เองก็ยังใจกว้างเลี้ยงเครื่องดื่มพวกเราไปหลายแก้ว ผมเลยฝืนขีดจำกัดของตัวเองเกินไปหน่อย

นับว่าวันนี้ผมต้องใช้สมาธิควบคุมตัวเองมากกว่าวันอื่น ๆ อยู่พอสมควร

เดินมาหยุดยืนอยู่หน้าประตูห้อง 6A (ตามที่เจ้าของตึกเคยอ่านให้ฟัง) ผมรู้สึกได้ถึงกลิ่นแปลกปลอมบางอย่างที่ลอยขึ้นมาจากพื้น มันเป็นกลิ่นของกระดาษแข็งและซองจดหมายธรรมดา ๆ ที่หาซื้อได้ทั่วไปตามร้านค้าในปั๊มน้ำมัน ผสมปนเปกับกลิ่นสุนัข กลิ่นกาแฟ กลิ่นดินปืน และกลิ่นคาวเลือดจาง ๆ

รู้สึกคุ้นเคยเป็นอย่างมาก

ผมใช้ไม้เท้าเขี่ย ๆ วัตถุบนพื้นอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะตัดสินใจนั่งยอง ๆ คว้าเอาซองจดหมายที่สอดอยู่ใต้ประตูขึ้นมาพินิจพิเคราะห์ ผมมองไม่เห็นก็จริง แต่ก็รู้ว่ามันไม่มีที่อยู่ผู้ส่ง เรื่องนี้เพียงแค่สัมผัสหน้ากระดาษอย่างตั้งใจ นิ้วมือของผมก็พอจะบอกได้ว่ามันมีตัวอักษรอยู่บนนั้นไหม

ไม่มีชื่อที่อยู่ผู้ส่ง ไม่มีกระทั่งชื่อของผมที่เป็นผู้รับ ไม่มีข้อความอะไรทิ้งไว้เลย แต่อย่างน้อยในใจผมก็พอจะเดาตัวคนส่งได้แล้ว

น่าจะยังรู้สึกมึน ๆ เพราะฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอล์ ก็เลยเผลอยิ้มออกมาเล็กน้อยเมื่อนึกถึงเขาคนนั้น ผมถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ พยายามตั้งสติอีกครั้งก่อนจะลุกขึ้นยืนเพื่อไขกุญแจห้อง ใช้เวลาอยู่สักพักก็เปิดประตูแล้วเดินถือซองจดหมายเข้าไปข้างใน

เสียงประตูงับปิดตามหลัง ห้องพักของผมยังคงเป็นเหมือนเดิม แม้จะไม่เคยเงียบสนิทแต่ก็ไร้ซึ่งเสียงนีออนน่ารำคาญใจ กลิ่นสบู่ แชมพู และผงซักฟอกโดดเด่นมาแต่ไกล มันผสมกับกลิ่นหลาย ๆ อย่างในห้องแต่ก็ไม่ออกมาเลวร้ายนัก ไม่รบกวนจมูกของผมจนเกินไป แต่ก็ไม่เจือจางเสียจนยากที่จะใช้แยกแยะสิ่งต่าง ๆ

ไม้เท้าถูกวางพิงผนังเอาไว้ที่เดิม แจ็กเก็ตตัวโปรดถูกแขวนเอาไว้ลวก ๆ ผมถือจดหมายไปวางบนโต๊ะเตี้ยหน้าโซฟา ก่อนจะถอดแว่นกันแดดวางไว้ข้าง ๆ กัน ในใจครุ่นคิดถึงเจ้าของจดหมายปริศนาฉบับนี้อยู่เนิ่นนาน

ทั้งผิวสัมผัสที่หยาบกร้าน จังหวะหัวใจที่เสียงดังฟังชัด น้ำเสียงแหบห้าวที่ยากจะลืมเลือน และกลิ่นกายอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ จู่ ๆ ทุกอย่างของหมอนั่นก็ชัดเจนขึ้นมาเสียอย่างนั้น

ผมทิ้งตัวนั่งลงบนโซฟา คลายปมเน็กไทให้หลวม ปลดกระดุมคอสองสามเม็ดแล้วหยิบจดหมายขึ้นมาเปิดซอง ดึงเอาการ์ดกระดาษแข็งออกมาลูบผ่านมือเร็ว ๆ หนึ่งที

ข้อความเป็นอักษรเบรลล์

ผมหลุดหัวเราะออกมาเบา ๆ กับความเอาใจใส่ของอีกฝ่าย เนื้อหาบนกระดาษแข็งเป็นประโยคไม่สั้นไม่ยาว ก็เรียบง่ายสมกับที่เป็นหมอนั่นดี

แฟรงค์ คาสเซิล

จนถึงตอนนี้ ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างผมกับเขาก็ยังคงคลุมเครือ เรียกได้ว่าไม่ใช่มิตรแน่ ๆ ล่ะ แต่จะบอกว่าเป็นศัตรูก็พูดได้ไม่เต็มปาก ระหว่างพวกเราคือความไม่ชัดเจนที่ซับซ้อนและเป็นปริศนา เป็นความขัดแย้งที่ไม่ถึงกับแตกหัก เราทั้งคู่มีอุดมการณ์ที่ต่างกัน แต่กลับเข้าอกเข้าใจจุดยืนของฝ่ายตรงข้ามเป็นอย่างดี เพียงแค่ว่าสุดท้ายแล้วก็แค่เลือกเส้นทางที่ต่างกันออกไปเท่านั้น

เป็นดั่งเส้นขนานที่ไม่มีวันบรรจบกัน แต่กลับตีคู่ขนานขนาบข้างกันไปเรื่อย ๆ ตัวตนของพวกเรายังคงเด่นชัดอยู่ในห้วงสำนึกของกันและกันอย่างยากที่จะเข้าใจ

เป็นความสัมพันธ์ที่ไม่ชัดเจนเอาเสียเลย

ผมถอนหายใจออกมาเล็กน้อย มือข้างถนัดลูบจุดอักษรเบรลล์บนกระดาษแข็งเพื่ออ่านข้อความบนนั้น ปกติแล้วพอเป็นเบรลล์ก็แทบจะไม่ต้องใช้สมาธิในการอ่านมากมายนัก ทว่า ในคราวนี้ แต่ละคำที่อ่านได้นั้นกลับทำให้ผมมุ่นคิ้วด้วยความแปลกใจ ได้แต่สัมผัสมันซ้ำไปซ้ำมาอยู่หลายครั้ง

ครั้งแล้ว...ครั้งเล่า...

มือของผมยังคงไม่หยุดขยับ มันยังคงทวนอ่านข้อความพวกนั้นเพื่อตรวจสอบความถูกต้องของเนื้อหา แต่ยิ่งลากนิ้วผ่านจุดนูนเหล่านั้นบนหน้ากระดาษมากเท่าไหร่ ผมก็ยิ่งรู้สึกได้ว่าอุณหภูมิบนใบหน้าชักจะสูงขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ อย่างยากที่จะควบคุม

ถ้าพันนิชเชอร์ไม่ได้แปลงข้อความส่งมามั่ว ๆ หรือส่งจดหมายให้คนตาบอดผิดคน ก็คงจะเป็นผมเองนั่นล่ะที่สมองเพี้ยนไปแล้ว เพี้ยนจนอ่านเบรลล์ผิด ๆ ถูก ๆ ได้ถึงขนาดนี้

สงสัยจะดื่มมากไปจริง ๆ นั่นล่ะนะ

................

**Author's Note:**

> First picture is "Happy Birthday, Choirboy."  
Second picture is "I love you."


End file.
